


Get On Your Knees

by hylianhijinks



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is a Tease, Markiplier - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pole Dancing, SPEED IS KEY, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, jack doesnt like strip clubs.. until now, jacksepticeye - Freeform, stripping on jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianhijinks/pseuds/hylianhijinks
Summary: Mark takes Jack-aboy to a strip club to get over his ex.





	Get On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This sucks, but it's my first.. So, feedback is appreciated!

"MARK, I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEAA! TAKE ME BACK HOOMMMEEE!!"

Mark let out a deep laugh, "Jack, it's just a strip club. It's not some big orgy or something.. Calm down." he smiled at me softly, "Besides, maybe this'll get your mind off of... Your ex... Okay? Let's go in." he grabbed my forearm and dragged me through the doors before I could protest. I took a deep breath and looked around. The scent of sweat and perfume assaulted my nostrils, along with the sight of other men, some sitting around different strippers who were dancing on poles, and some sitting at tables with their own ... Personal strippers..

"Mark, I really-"

"Jack, just relax, I'm gonna get you your own girl. And yes, Amy knows I'm doing this for you." He smirked at me and tugged me over to the bar area. "Hello, ma'am, I'd like to request a personal stripper for my friend here, Jack." He gestured to me and I gave a small, timid wave. She nodded and smiled, "We have one girl left, so you're in luck. Her rules are: No touching, no coins, and basically don't be an asshole. Go to booth 8." Mark jerked me quickly to the booth and sat me down. My eyes traveled to the tiny stage and strip pole in front of me. "If you need me I'll be right over there," he points to one of the stage girls and I look over at him, "Just relax. You'll do fine."

And with that, he shuffled over to his seat, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath in an attempt to reassure myself. "This isn't abnormal, I'm a guy. People go to strip clubs all the time." I whispered to myself.

"Uhm.. Hey, hun."

I jerked my head up to see the woman I assumed was for me. She was.. Gorgeous.. Bright olive green eyes, plush pink lips, multicolored locks of black with green and hot pink traveling to her shoulders, and pale angelic skin. She wore a matching set of bra and panties, black and lacy with red bows here and there, one of the bows in the middle of her panties.

I felt my jaw drop as I tried to gain my composure and she giggled a bit and bit her bottom lip, "You're Jack?"

I nodded my head slowly, "U-uhm, just call me Sean, please. Jack's a nickname." she smiled shyly at me, her eyes widened. "You-.. You're JackSepticEye. From YouTube. I watch your videos.." A tint of pink flushed her cheeks, causing me to perk up a bit. She looked over at the lady from the bar and I saw she nodded at the lady in front of me, "The music is about to start" she turned to me, "Time to get started.." She stepped up on the stage, and I noticed her knee-high stilettos clap against the hard floor.

I shifted in my seat, adjusting my pants awkwardly and looked up at her as the song started.

 

" Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees  
Baby, just get on your knees (get on your knees)  
Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please  
Baby just say pretty please.."

 

She circled the pole and started to climb and dance on it, slowly to match the tempo of the music. I watched as she twisted her body in magical ways, feeling less awkward than before.

 

"I'll be back at 11, you just act like a peasant  
Got a bow on my panties because my ass is a present"

 

"Yes, it is." I thought to myself as she started doing a bend, her ass in front of me, not even a foot away. "I don't normally like this stuff.. Fuck, Mark's a genius." I made a mental note to thank him and Amy later. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by her crawling up by my knees. I felt my pants begin to grow tighter as she made her way into my lap and started straddling me.

Her breath was hot on my earlobe, "Ya'know, normally I don't allow touching, but for you, I think I'll make an exception.." Her voice trailed off as I felt her grind her crotch against mine, I growled, unaware that I was going to, and sat my hands on the small of her back as she bent back in front of me.. I felt much less than clean thoughts enter my brain involving this girl and me. I don't even know her name.. But I know I want to see her more. For more than this.

She pulled herself back close to my ear and I felt her lips trail kisses down my neck, "God, this is heaven."

 

And all too soon the music came to a halt, and she still sat on my lap.

"Can I.. Uh.. Maybe get your number?.." I stuttered over my words as her cheeks flushed, and she nodded. I handed her my phone and she fumbled with it, typing her number in slowly and handing it back.

"Text me, okay? We can meet up sometime.." She shyly smiled, and went to get off of my lap.

I grabbed her and pulled her back down, it's like I couldn't control my movements anymore. I want her. In more ways than one. I pressed my lips to hers quickly before she could protest. Her lips soft and inviting, as she kissed back. I pulled away after minutes to catch my breath, my face heating up as she smiled and got up.

"I'll catch you later, Sean." She smirked and I watched her walk to the back until she disappeared behind the lacy curtains. I looked down at my phone and smiled.

 

"Looks like SOMEONE had fun!" Mark's voice sounded beside me.

 

"Yea.. Yes, very fun. Thank you Mark!"


End file.
